Practitioner
Practitioner Not everyone who casts spells wants to devote all their time to learning them. You're one of those people. Prerequisites: No levels in a spellcasting/manifesting/similar thing class, Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma 12 Benefit: You gain spellcasting ability in an unusual way. Choose one mental ability score (Charisma, Intelligence, Wisdom) that allows you to qualify for this feat. Instead of gaining a set number of spells per day, you instead only gain the bonus spells per day that you would have for having a high ability score, with restrictions. You may only use spell slots of level up to the highest level spell a Wizard of your level -1 could. This caps out at 2nd level spells and spell slots (without taking this feat multiple times). Also, select one spellcasting class that uses your chosen ability score for spellcasting. You may select spells from this list. You know a number of spells of each level you are able to cast equal to your chosen ability score modifier - that spell level (with a minimum of one 1st level spell). Your caster level is equal to your character level, and the DCs for your spells are equal to 10 + spell level + chosen ability score modifier. Essentia Locked: You have 1 more spell per day of level 0 to 2 / Essentia Special: You may select this feat again in order to increase the maximum spell level you have access to by 1. Additionally, each time you select this feat, the required ability score you must have increases by 2, and you may learn one additional spell of a level equal up to one level less than the highest level spell you may cast. Also, if you gain access to spellcasting, manifesting, or something similar through class levels, you lose the benefit of this feat. However, taking levels in a prestige class that advances spellcasting grants you the casting ability of a 1st level member of the class, although you do not gain bonus spells, then advances that spellcasting ability from there, in addition to the benefits you have gained from this feat. Ex. A 7th level fighter with a Charisma score of 14 takes this feat for the first time. He gains knowledge of 1 1st level spell(+2 modifier -1 = 1) and no 2nd level spells despite having access to the 2nd level spell slots(+2 -2 = 0) Practitioner II : Acces up to Spell level 3 , +1 Spell lvl 3 / Essentia | Cannot have more spell slot than lvl 2 slot Practitioner III : Acces up to Spell level 4 , +1 Spell lvl 4 / Essentia | Cannot have more spell slot than lvl 3 slot Practitioner IV : Acces up to Spell level 5 , +1 Spell lvl 5 / Essentia | Cannot have more spell slot than lvl 4 slot Practitioner V : Acces up to Spell level 6 , +1 Spell lvl 6 / Essentia | Cannot have more spell slot than lvl 5 slot Practitioner VI : Acces up to Spell level 7 , +1 Spell lvl 7 / Essentia | Cannot have more spell slot than lvl 6 slot Practitioner VII : Acces up to Spell level 8 , +1 Spell lvl 8 / Essentia | Cannot have more spell slot than lvl 7 slot Practitioner VII : Acces up to Spell level 9 , +1 Spell lvl 9 / Essentia | Cannot have more spell slot than lvl 8 slot Catégorie:Dons Catégorie:Background